Table for 02
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot] Duo et Heero dînent entre amis... et Duo est très en colère... la suite ? dans la fic !


**Genre : One-shot **

**Rating : **PG 13/T

**Couple : à voir. Il y a Heero et Duo. **

**Résumé : dîner entre amis ?**

**Câlins : à ma Lunanamoi ¤ yippee ¤ celle-ci est pour toi – tu y reconnaîtras ta papate -, petit poulpe et lilith pour la remercier de m'avoir accueillie.**

**Micis**** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou sur ne rentre pas chez toi ! Je répondrais qd je pourrais !**

* * *

* * *

**Table for 02 (Une table pour deux)**

¤

¤

**Aux délices du chef, la Suisse, AC 203**

¤

Un homme au cœur qui bat vite, en retard, très.

Une jeune femme accompagnant l'homme. Souriante, très.

¤

- Voilà votre invité Yuy-san ! Vous voyez il ne s'est pas perdu !

¤

Un sourire.

Un regard doucement réprobateur envers le retardataire.

¤

- Merci Kumiko-san.

¤

Une tête courbée respectueusement.

¤

- Vous voyez Maxwell-san, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé d'endroit !

- Euh merci madame…

¤

Une tête courbée à nouveau respectueusement.

Un kimono rouge et or qui file discrètement.

Un jeune homme debout et confus.

¤

- Désolé Heero mais j'ai quitté plus tard. J'ai dû finir…

- Pas grave j'ai appelé au bureau.

- Et je suis en galère de batterie et…

- Pas grave, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. On a l'_habitude_ depuis le temps.

¤

Un sourire gêné.

Ils avaient l'_habitude_ de manger ensemble.

Duo avait l'_habitude_ d'être en retard. A cause d'un énième problème de dernière minute. Travail ou autre.

¤

- Hm… Heero… tu m'avais pas dit qu'on mangerait dans un resto jap ?

¤

Un autre jeune homme assis, lui, un bol devant lui, des baguettes à la main.

Loin d'être confus.

¤

- Non. Tu aurais polémiqué, Duo et j'avais pas le temps pour ça. Trop faim, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il fallait s'habiller !

- Tu aurais préféré venir nu, Duo ? Je veux bien avoir réservé mais je ne sais pas s'ils t'auraient laissé entrer !

¤

Regard bleu moqueur.

Regard violet un peu de mauvaise humeur.

¤

- Ha, ha, ha. Si j'avais su j'aurais fait un effort.

- Si tu avais su tu ne serais pas venu.

- …

- …

- Bon c'est vrai. Mais quand même !

- …

- En huit ans, mission ou non, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois en kimono. Je savais même pas que t'en avais un ! Et moi je suis attifé comme l'as de pique.

¤

Un magnifique kimono noir avec sur les manches des dragons or et pourpres entrelacés.

Duo ne voit pas l'intégralité mais ce qu'il en voit est sublime.

La couleur et la lumière du lieu donnent au peu de peau ambrée que l'on voit un aspect chatoyant.

La lumière diffuse donne aux yeux bleus froids une intensité peu commune.

Un feu liquide.

Un feu bleu.

Un feu doux.

¤

- Il y a des choses que tu ignores de moi, Duo et c'est normal.

- Tout comme il y a des choses que tu ignores de moi… ça se tient. Mais quand même ! La classe, quoi ! Et moi…

- Moi je te trouve comme à ton _habitude_.

¤

Duo dévisage Heero.

Heero sourit très légèrement.

¤

- C'est parce que tu m'as eu espèce de rat. C'est pas comme si ça se voyait de l'extérieur, c'est pas un « royal truc » ou un « palais machin ».

- Duo. Tous les restaurants asiatiques ne sont pas « prince », « royal », « impérial ». Et la devanture sobre, élégante et neutre donne envie d'y entrer, en même temps que les odeurs savoureuses. L'intérieur, comme tu as pu le constater, est plus traditionnel.

- …

- Très intelligent procédé si tu veux mon avis. Ceux qui ont des préjugés idiots sur la nourriture asiatique y entrent sans même s'en rendre compte. Et une fois qu'ils y sont ils n'ont aucune envie de repartir.

¤

Duo fait les gros yeux.

Heero sourit et rompt ses baguettes.

¤

- Ouais, erreur sur la marchandise tu veux dire ? J'ai cru que je me trompais d'endroit en arrivant devant « les délices du chef ». « Délices » ouais.

- …

- J'ai le droit de pas aimer cette cuisine, non ? Si j'ai des préjugés toi aussi, vieux, puisque pour toi j'ai « des préjugés idiots ». Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'idiot ? Est-ce que je te force à manger des pizzas ? A te bourrer de hamburgers ?

¤

Un Duo énervé.

Un Heero très calme.

¤

- Non tu ne me forces pas. Et assieds-toi Duo, tu me donnes mal au cou à te regarder tout en avalant une bouchée.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais rester. Celui qui a des préjugés idiots va ptet aller manger ailleurs.

¤

Haussement de sourcil de Heero.

L'estomac de Duo gargouille très fort.

Un Duo dont les oreilles rougissent.

¤

- Tu as des préjugés idiots mais ça ne fait pas de toi un idiot pour autant. A aucun moment je n'ai dit que tu l'étais, d'ailleurs.

- …

- Par contre tu serais bien bête de ne pas manger un bon repas dans un excellent restaurant... .

¤

Voix sensuelle.

¤

- Tu sens comme ça sent bon ? Ça ne te donne pas… faim ?

¤

Regard bleu plongé dans le regard violet.

Hypnotique.

¤

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien mangé ce midi au bureau… et puis il y a de la bière bien fraîche dans le seau à glace, près de ton siège. Je suis sûr que tu as soif.

¤

Duo souffle bruyamment, ferme les yeux et s'assoit.

Il a trop faim. Et puis Heero pouvait faire un caprice de temps en temps, même à ses dépends.

Après tout, ils mangeaient toujours où Duo voulait.

Mais il ne le lui dirait pas.

Quand même… il aurait pu lui dire de mieux s'habiller…

Il allait lui faire honte…

Heero sourit.

Duo rouvre les yeux.

Heero mange.

¤

- J'ai rien contre ceux qui kiffent la cuisine exotique et je peux capter qu'on aime, sérieux. Mais moi c'est pas mon truc et tu le sais.

- Je sais.

- Je comprends même pas pourquoi t'as réservé là, quoi. On mange souvent ensemble, on se connaît plutôt bien. C'est pas comme si tu connaissais pas mes goûts ?

¤

Gros soupir de Heero.

¤

- Oui je les connais et si je t'avais laissé choisir, on aurait encore mangé chez Gundam King. Et moi la rondelle d'oignon en plein milieu du sandwich, c'est pas mon truc non plus. Pourtant je viens avec toi et je prends autre chose. Et il a fallu que je _goûte_ pour _décider_ de prendre autre chose… .

- …

- …

- Faut dire que tu es teeeellement parfait…

¤

Heero est exaspérant et… surtout très beau dans son kimono.

Duo est sûr qu'il est tout doux.

Duo est sûr qu'il a coûté une fortune.

¤

- Sur ce coup-là oui, total. Moi au moins je goûte avant de critiquer. Et puis je me débrouille autrement.

¤

Mine d'enfant boudeur de Duo.

Bras croisés.

¤

- C'est pas pareil parce que là-bas y a du choix !

¤

Haussement de sourcils de Heero.

¤

- Frites et frites ? Sauce à l'oignon ou bœuf à l'oignon ? Salade pas très salade ?

- Ouais mais tu manges au moins ! Sans blagues j'ai la dalle et je vais même pas manger. J'ai la dalle et je vais TE regarder manger. T'es vraiment un barbare.

¤

Heero mange méthodiquement… son tako.

Une bonne salade de poulpe avec du gingembre, des concombres et de la vinaigrette.

¤

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk ! ASSASSIN !

- Tu dis eurk alors que tu n'as jamais goûté.

- C'est CRU ton truc ! J'en veux pas !

¤

Heero prend une bouchée de poulpe et de concombre, mastiquant lentement, les yeux dans les yeux de l'Américain.

Duo rougit un peu. Il ne sait plus quoi faire de ses mains alors il les plonge dans la glace pour prendre la bière.

Il n'a plus de cœur, c'est glacé.

La glace, c'est froid.

Il a plus de doigts non plus.

¤

- Et alors ? La macération « cuit » l'aliment sans le chauffer. Tout ne se mange pas vivant, comme les huîtres que les français aiment tant.

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk. Et puis je suis pas français d'abord.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Ouais mais même. Tous les français n'aiment pas non plus.

- Tu ne vas pas manger des huîtres, rassure-toi.

- Okay mais quand même t'aurais pu me le dire…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait pas drôle sinon.

- Ah tu trouves ça drôle ?

¤

Heero sourit et croque une rondelle de concombre.

¤

- ….

- Heero. Je suis en jeans-baskets t-shirt noir mouillé dans le dos, cte HONTE. Je sors à peine de la douche et ma queue de cheval passe mais sans plus quoi.

¤

Duo se sert de la bière et ne propose pas à son vis-à-vis, après tout il avait bien commencé à manger sans lui, il pouvait boire sans lui.

Duo boit une gorgée à la cannette pour se calmer un coup – Heero a vraiment déconné sur ce coup-là - et fait une mini grimace : il ne reconnaît pas sa mousseuse brute de brute.

Mais…

à la seconde gorgée, une fois qu'il s'y était fait…

le goût devenait nettement plus agréable.

Ce n'était pas sa boisson préférée, ne le deviendrait certainement pas, mais à l'heure actuelle elle n'était « pas dégueu ».

A la troisième gorgée…

Très rafraîchissante, oui…

Subtile…

Et puis y avait moins d'alcool ça se sentait.

Mais il ne va pas dire à Heero que cette bière est bien plus sympa qu'elle n'y paraît.

Et puis quoi encore ?

Hmph.

¤

- Tu es très bien comme ça.

* * *

Regard amicalement particulier.

Regard qui s'attarde sur une fine mèche collée au coin des lèvres.

Cannette posée avec force sur la table.

¤

- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je suis HORS SUJET ici !

- Duo, on va pas en parler 107 ans…

¤

Heero continue de manger son poulpe avec ses baguettes.

Duo secoue la tête.

¤

- Quand je t'ai dit que je connaissais pas le lieu, tu m'as dit que c'était « un petit resto tranquille où on pouvait boire de la bière et se détendre », tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, Duo, c'était il y a 120 minutes.

- … ouais, rappelle-moi mon retard crétin.

¤

Sourire.

Wind total.

¤

- Et c'est un « resto » tranquille. Et tu viens de boire de la bière bien fraîche.

- Ouais, ouais. « Pile poil ce dont on a besoin pour se détendre après une semaine merdique et commencer un bon et long week-end » tu m'as dit.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je t'ai dit et je le maintiens.

¤

Gros yeux de Duo.

¤

- T'as une drôle de conception de la tranquillité, vieux. Tu m'as jamais dit que j'atterrirai à Sushi land, dans un resto chicos/sobre avec des murs noirs et blanc satiné et des tableaux signés et tout que j'aurais bien pris pour l'appart de Quatre et Trowa, avec comptoir en acajou plus cher que ce que je gagne en un an, deux superbes aquariums avec poissons exotiques – le futur repas ? -,

- Duo…

¤

Sourire de Heero.

Il secoue la tête.

¤

- Laisse-moi finir ô mon hôte. Tu m'as jamais dit non plus qu'on me donnerait du « Maxwell-san » à toutes les sauces et que l'on me ferait grimper un escalier de bois laqué qui brillerait tellement que j'aurais pu me voir dedans, pour me conduire dans un coin tranquille, derrière un super paravent blanc et noir que j'aurais bien volé pour offrir à la crémaillère de Wu et Réléna. Mais bon, ça se fait pas.

- Oui quand même…

- Et puis t'étais derrière ce paravent, sur un canapé d'angle en velours rouge, juste à notre table, la seule à avoir des couverts d'ailleurs – enfin t'es le seul à en avoir, moi y a qu'une serviette à ma place -. Lumières tamisées – avec des lampes originales en forme de fleur, que j'aurais bien offertes à Hilde (j'aurais bien demandé où ils les ont prises mais y a pas moyen chuis grillé ici la faute à qui), mini bougies rouges au centre de la nappe de plastic blanc… .

- …

- C'est dingue en montant j'ai croisé personne et il est déjà 21h30…

- …

- A croire qu'on est tous seuls dans ce resto.

¤

Heero a presque fini son poulpe, écoutant d'une oreille distraite son invité récalcitrant.

¤

- On n'est pas tous seuls. La salle du haut est privée mais d'autres personnes ont réservé pour plus tard, on est vendredi soir après tout. Le paravent donne juste une touche de tranquillité supplémentaire.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour pas que t'ai honte de moi dans mes fringues j'ai rien compris à la vie ?

- Ils ont mis le paravent à ma demande.

¤

Duo reprend de la bière en secouant la tête.

Heero continue de savourer son poulpe tout en l'accompagnant de gingembre.

¤

- Je me demande combien t'as payé pour qu'ils me laissent entrer ?

- La réservation ne comprend en aucun cas ta tenue vestimentaire, Duo. Tu es tout à fait correct, en aucun cas inapproprié.

- Mais ça t'amuse de te foutre de ma gueule ? Mais regarde-toi !

- Tes vêtements sont propres et en aucun cas irrespectueux du lieu, cela fait des années que je mange ici et ordinairement je viens en jeans ou en pantalon, ça dépend d'où je viens.

- Alors pourquoi…

- Je voulais que Duo Maxwell mange avec moi, comme d'habitude. Pas un pingouin.

- Je devais manger avec Heero Yuy. Pas avec Yuy-san dans un resto chicos.

¤

Heero rajuste son kimono au col. Il a très chaud.

¤

- Et le restaurant n'est pas « chicos » il est juste très bon et décoré avec goût.

- C'est l'un des meilleurs de la ville, hein ?

- C'est le meilleur pour moi. En plus on a une vue imprenable sur le lac Léman.

¤

Une vue magnifique…

Sous les étoiles et les lumières douces de la ville…

Avec la fenêtre ouverte, Duo a l'impression de sentir l'odeur des frites et des hamburgers.

Il commence à saliver.

¤

- Et tu vas me dire que ça c'est pas chicos ?

- « Meilleur » ne signifie pas onéreux. « Vue imprenable » ne signifie pas hors de portée. Il y a un excellent rapport qualité/prix. Ton portefeuille n'explosera pas je te rassure.

¤

Clin d'œil.

L'estomac de Duo gargouille.

Ça sent bon.

Duo dépose sa bière finie.

¤

- N'empêche tu manges ton truc et moi je suis dans le vent. Pourquoi t'as commencé sans moi espèce de barbare ?

- Tu veux goûter mon tako ? Il reste un bout de poulpe si tu veux…

¤

Duo vert.

Et en même temps…

Ça sent bon et ça se rapproche.

¤

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds…

¤

Heero aspire son morceau de poulpe les yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis horrifié, avant de fermer les yeux et de le savourer avec délectation, un petit sourire jouant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

¤

- J'ai commencé sans toi parce que tu étais très en retard et j'avais faim. Et j'ai pensé que tu allais te renseigner sur le restaurant et me mettre en plan.

- … j'avais pas le temps pour ça, j'étais trop en retard et j'avais faim _aussi_.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, va, ton repas va bientôt arriver.

- …

¤

Haussement de sourcil de Heero.

Heero pose ses baguettes.

¤

- Eh bien, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- …

- …

- Mais tu l'as vu où ? T'aurais pu m'attendre au moins pour commander pour moi. T'as cru que j'étais ta copine ou quoi ?

- Mon copain tu veux dire ? C'est pas comme si tu le savais pas, Duo, t'étais là Noël dernier, quand j'ai fait un bouche-à-bouche à un Trowa très éveillé – et très étonné d'ailleurs.

¤

Duo secoue la tête et éclate de rire.

Ça a le mérite de faire baisser sa colère et… sa gêne.

Une petite musique douce se fait entendre.

« Bad day » Daniel Powter.

Une chanson du XXème siècle, sa préférée.

¤

- Ouais, bref. C'était un pari. Quatre était tellement défait qu'il t'a sorti un truc que tu ferais jamais. Enfin que t'étais pas censé faire.

- Je mets pas la langue dans les paris, Duo. Et pour en revenir à toi, _Maxwell-san_, depuis le temps, je sais que ton manque de poitrine flagrant et ton costume trois pièces font de toi un homme physiquement mais moralement une chochotte.

- Une chochotte ?

- Tu as fait la guerre, a mené une existence particulière, dîné parfois de rats dans la rue. Tu as mis les mains où peu de personnes les mettraient pour sauver des vies. Tu es lieutenant dans une organisation militaire et tu nous démoules un cake pour manger autre chose que tes satanés hamburgers frites.

- Les rats au moins je les cuisais d'abord.

- Ici il y a peut-être des choses crues mais c'est meilleur.

- …

¤

Un petit clin d'œil.

¤

- Respire, Duo, je ne vais pas te manger. Même si tu es cru.

¤

Un bip retentit.

¤

- Oui Kumiko-san.

- Yuy-san, vos plats sont prêts. Pouvons-nous vous desservir ?

- Oui Kumiko-san. A moins que Maxwell-san ne veuille pas manger ?

¤

Estomac qui gargouille.

Duo dit les dents serrées.

¤

- Te ferait manger chez Gundam King ce que t'aimes pas ! Te ferait manger du rat cuit !

- J'y manquerai pas, Duo. Et ils ne servent pas de rat chez Gundam King.

* * *

* * *

Les plats arrivent

Les deux assiettes au pourtour noir sont recouvertes

Heero découvre la sienne.

Une délicieuse odeur de saumon grillé sauce caramel s'en dégage

avec du riz en accompagnement, dans un petit bol tout blanc.

¤

- C'est…

- Oui Duo, c'est cuit.

¤

Un clin d'œil taquin.

¤

Duo fait un petit sourire à Heero.

Il découvre son plat et…

Bloque.

Bloque.

Bloque.

¤

- Itadekimasu, Duo.

¤

Heero commence à manger.

Duo… non.

¤

- Hein ?

- Deux.

- C'est… enfin je comprends pas…

¤

Ton d'enfant qui ne comprend pas.

¤

- Quoi, Duo ?

- Y a deux royal cheeseburgers avec double ration de piments, une triple portion de frites, des nuggets de poulet, de la moutarde, du ketchup et de la sauce au curry… et…

- Oui ?

- Et ça vient du Gundam King… je comprends vraiment pas… pourquoi ?

¤

Heero continue de prendre ses bouchées de riz.

Duo rit nerveusement et baisse les yeux.

¤

- Parce que tu adores les royal cheese ?

- Mais nous sommes dans un restaurant jap ! Mais pourquoi je passe moi ? Déjà que je suis pas en kim-kim…

- Mais tu n'aimes pas les restaurants japonais…

- …

- Le propriétaire est un ami. Il est aussi propriétaire du Gundam King 100 pour 100 américain que tu affectionnes tant.

- …

- Et le paravent est là pour que les clients n'aient pas la même idée que moi. Ce serait pas sérieux.

¤

Clin d'œil encore.

Grand sourire.

Heero vole une frite.

Duo… se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

Il se sent con du coup.

¤

- Mange Duo !

- Tu as fait tout ça pour moi…

- Mange je te dis.

¤

Heero prend une frite entre ses deux baguettes et la met entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Duo.

Puis il en prend une autre et au moment où Duo va la manger, il la dévie pour la mettre dans sa bouche.

¤

- J'ai voulu te montrer une partie de mon héritage, Duo. T'emmener sur mon terrain.

- …

- J'ai voulu concilier ton endroit préféré et mon endroit préféré. J'ai voulu t'inviter dans mon restaurant préféré, dans ma tenue préférée avec ton plat préféré, ta musique préférée… en même temps j'ai voulu te faire plaisir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Choisir le meilleur cadre, se mettre à son avantage, offrir un cadeau original… ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on met toutes les chances de son côté ? Pour convaincre quelqu'un de quelqu'un de sortir avec soi ?

- …

- Car c'est tout bête, aussi simple que ça : tu me plais et j'ai envie de tenter ma chance avec toi.

- …

¤

C'est tellement gros…

Et à côté de ça, c'est tellement méthodique, tellement Heero…

C'est tellement fou !

¤

- …

- Et tu pouvais pas me le demander à l'appart, depuis le temps qu'on le partage ? Trois ans quand même !

- Non parce que tu es quelqu'un de simple et spécial. Et il fallait que ce soit simple et spécial. Un dîner entre amis. Plus si ça te dit. On se connaît depuis des années alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

- T'appelles ça simple ? _Tu me trouves simple ?_

- Oui c'est simple. Regarde comment on peut manger des bonnes frites bien grasses dans un restaurant japonais. C'est ce que j'ai voulu te montrer ce soir. Une forme de Haiku de la nourriture sauf qu'il n'y a pas quatorze plats, comme autant de mots pour composer une phrase poème.

¤

Eclat de rire joyeux.

¤

- Tu es unique…

- C'est le nom que l'on m'a donné, Duo… Heero Yuy.

¤

Sourire.

¤

- Faire des concessions ne demande pas grand-chose quand on s'en donne la peine… et faire des concessions ne signifie pas changer.

- Oui.

- A une époque, tu m'as souvent tendu la main, Duo et je l'ai rarement prise.

- Moi aussi j'ai fait la même chose. Certains croient trop qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses être distant.

- Oui.

- …

- Mais nous n'avons plus quinze ans, nous avons appris à nous connaître, à reconnaître notre amitié, notre efficacité dans notre travail. Alors je te rends la perche que tu m'as tendue il y a bien longtemps. Un peu de changement ça peut pas faire de mal ?

¤

Duo a fini d'engloutir le premier cheese.

Il est nerveux.

A présent il mange ses frites.

Heero trempe les frites de Duo dans sa sauce et les mange, oubliant momentanément son propre plat.

¤

- Nous sommes comme les frites et le wasabi.

¤

Un éclat de rire.

Encore.

¤

- Oh Heero, j'aime ton sens de la poésie…

- On nous mélangerait pas forcément et pourtant on forme une sacrée équipe et ce depuis longtemps. On est bons ensemble. On est bons l'un pour l'autre. Tu es bon pour moi…

- Tu es bon pour moi aussi, Heero.

¤

Sourire doux.

¤

- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi, Duo ?

¤

Duo baisse les yeux.

Puis les relève sur un kimono

¤

- J'en pense…

¤

Un sourire en coin, espiègle.

Des yeux violets rieurs et qui ont un peu peur mais qui ne le montrent pas.

Un pas sera franchi.

Quel qu'il soit.

¤

- Je ne sais pas me servir de baguettes… pas tellement eu l'occasion d'apprendre sur L2. A quoi ça aurait servi ?

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

- Si ça te dérange pas ? Tu m'as déjà appris à manger des hamburgers dans un restaurant japonais.

¤

Un regard tendre et soulagé.

C'était déjà un début.

Un début d'autre chose.

¤

- Viens là.

- Où ça ?

- A côté de moi.

¤

Duo se lève doucement et s'assied à côté de Heero.

Pas de raison que ce soit le seul à faire des concessions ce soir.

Duo avait peur du changement, c'était ancré en lui.

Lui qui s'habituait à tout aimait trop ses habitudes, justement.

Il pouvait être réfractaire à toute évolution.

Il avait eu du mal à se faire à la paix, même s'il avait tout fait pour l'apporter.

Il avait du mal à baisser sa garde, à ne pas être méfiant dès lors qu'il n'avait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

Il avait du mal à aimer les surprises parce qu'elles le surprenaient - oui, c'était le but - et être surpris équivalait à être mort.

Il avait eu du mal à voir Heero changer, même s'il avait été heureux qu'il devienne son ami.

Il avait eu du mal à accepter la nouvelle donne.

Il avait du mal à manger autre chose que ses plats préférés.

Il avait du mal à finir ses plats parce qu'il en prenait trop. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne mangerait jamais à sa faim.

Il avait peur de ne pas être en contrôle. Et Heero le savait. Des réflexes de gosse de rue.

Il aimait beaucoup Heero et était attiré par lui. Et Heero le voyait dans son comportement trop amical pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, dans ses sourires et dans ses colères. Dans ces mots qu'il ne prononce qu'avec les gestes. « Tu me plais beaucoup mais tu es intouchable ».

¤

Alors tout doucement, comme on faisait une recette, Heero avait ajouté un à un les ingrédients pour séduire.

Une touche d'humour.

Un soupçon de tendresse.

Un zeste d'espièglerie.

Une portion de frites.

Un kimono de soie.

Un cheeseburger.

Une larme de culot.

Un sourire.

Heero savait tout ça et c'était normal : en cela ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, même s'ils différaient sur certains points.

Et Heero avait un peu plus avancé parce qu'il ne se laissait pas enfermer par le passé.

Il avait ses démons mais il les combattait de mieux en mieux, à force de bons souvenirs.

A force d'amitié, aussi. Et de fil en aiguille…

¤

- Tu vas viser le riz dans le bol, ok ?

- Ok.

- Tiens ta première baguette comme tu tiens un stylo et places la seconde entre le majeur et l'annulaire.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui. La seconde baguette restera immobile tandis que tu actionneras seulement la première. Ok.

- Je vais essayer… _Je veux essayer…_

¤

Duo s'y prend mal.

¤

- Attends, je vais t'aider…

¤

Heero prend la main de Duo.

Duo donne une bouchée à Heero.

¤

- Hey ! Je l'ai pas fait tomber !

¤

Duo réessaie tout seul et arrive à nourrir Heero deux fois avant d'échouer.

Il faillit tâcher le kimono.

¤

- Oh excuse-moi, vieux j'ai pas fait exprhmph.

¤

Heero était un homme d'action et il serait fidèle à sa doctrine jusqu'au bout. Et il avait attendu des mois avant d'amener le petit poisson où il était.

Heero avait pris les baguettes de mains de Duo pour prendre une frite et la mettre en partie dans sa bouche.

Heero se plaça à l'extrémité de la frite et commença à la manger tout doucement, pour retarder le moment où elle se casserait.

Duo, un sourire dans les yeux et une petite rougeur sur les joues commença à avancer.

Un baiser au goût de tako (poulpe), de shake (saumon), de frites et de burgers…

Un baiser au goût de métissage culturel et culinaire.

Un baiser tout timide qui devient langoureux.

Un baiser goûteux, humide et sensuel.

Un baiser qui se mord, tendre et juteux, comme un fruit tendre.

Une langue qui apaise et qui brûle en même temps.

Wasabi ?

¤

¤

Derrière les paravents on pouvait voir, en ombres chinoises, deux ombres s'unir, des mains se chercher tout doucement.

Le personnel du restaurant – qui n'espionnait pas il va de soi – entend :

¤

- Je ne sais pas si je vais aimer tous les plats japonais, mais je les aime déjà sur tes lèvres, 'Ro…

- Alors je te les ferais goûter un à un… et je te rassure, je ne les aime pas tous non plus.

- J'ai une bonne hmm… motivation… l'est bon ton saumon grillé au caramel…

- Le saumon macéré est très bon aussi…

- On verra ça plus tard, je reviendrai.

- On reviendra oui.

¤

Petit rire.

¤

- Tu sais que tu es très, très beau dans ton kimono ? Que même fâché contre toi je suis pas parti à cause de lui ?

- Ravi que ça te plaise.

¤

Un doigt qui se balade sur une échancrure…

¤

- Je me demande ce que tu as dessous…

- Un deuxième kimono.

¤

Eclat de rire.

¤

- Ma parole tu es une poupée russe ! Mieux enrobé qu'un sushi !

- A moitié. Le noir est mon kimono de sortie. Le pourpre en revanche…

¤

Petit rire sensuel.

¤

- Le pourpre ? Je sens que je vais adorer ce qu'il y a dessus… Et… je pourrais voir ce qu'il y a dessous, dis ? Le deuxième kimono ? A la maison ?

- Seulement si je peux voir ce qu'il y a sous le jean… et si tu n'es PAS sage…

¤

Un murmure à l'oreille, à peine perceptible pour les curieux…

¤

- Ryoukai, lover, ryoukai.

- …

- Hmm en attendant le resto russe… j'aimerais bien descendre de ta montagne…

¤

Derrière les paravents on pouvait voir, en ombres chinoises, deux ombres en devenir une. Mais qui ne feraient qu'une une fois rentrées chez elles.

Après tout, le propriétaire ne serait pas très content si on tâchait sa banquette…

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Finish !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche,

Mithy ¤ rentrée de ses 1ères vacances, pars samedi pour les 2èmes ¤


End file.
